180
by jquackers
Summary: Love stories don't always have a happy ending, but even tragic endings can take a turn for the better. -Pairings: Many-
1. My Retreat

**A/N:** I'M ON A ROLL! Really! I've been writing a LOT the past few days, it's starting to scare me. XD I like the feeling, though. It's nice.

**Disclaimer:** I think all of us fanfictioners should come together and buy Mai Hime from Sunrise. That'd be cool.

* * *

**My Retreat**

I walked through the hallways, dodging fighting students and some angry-looking teachers. As a daily routine, my legs led me towards my next class while I greeted friends along the way. In the classroom, I took my usual seat by the window. Almost immediately, my head turned to stare out of it, wondering what was beyond my normal, overprotected life.

Only a few minutes after the teacher began class did I switch my attention onto the task at hand. The period ended quickly. My work was completed long beforehand, allowing my desperate self to escape from pestering classmates.

I was out of the classroom the moment the bell rang, heading to my locker and then stuffing the books I held into it. My backpack was left in there as well.

Moving quickly, I made my way to the side of the school building, opening the door leading to the lower yard, where students technically weren't allowed during the lunch break. Most of them were on the middle yard, which overlooked the lower yard. The upper yard was on higher grounds than the middle, and the middle was on higher grounds than the lower. This meant that if any teacher were standing on the edge of the middle yard, they'd be able to see the entire strip of land I was standing on.

So, to avoid being caught, I quickly rushed across the length of the yard after I made sure no teachers or students were able to see me. I moved behind the play structure. It was built mainly for the preschool kids who had a small class in our building. Luckily, none were around today.

I climbed up a hill, expertly maneuvering through the fallen branches and uneven ground. Bushes at the top provided cover from any teachers on the lookout. I brushed along the side of the wooden fence, searching for the loose plank all the while.

I found it and lifted it, climbing through the small gap. Luckily, my body was still thin enough to fit through. I carefully placed it back where it was previously. It now looked as if it had never been moved.

I headed down the right side of the familiar, narrow road. It led away from the direction of the school building, and soon made a turn to the left. To the left of the road, as I had explored out of curiosity long ago, was an almost immediate dead end.

Fallen leaves from winter were still scattered across the ground. No one else knew of this place, so only I could clear them away.

I never did.

It wasn't because I was too lazy to; it was because I liked it. The sound of the dry leaves crunching underneath my shoes comforted me.

My pace quickened as I became more and more eager to arrive at my destination. I made a final right turn and came to the end of the road, letting out a relieved sigh.

At first sight, it looked like a dead end, but any extremely observant person would be able to see a faint outline of a hole just big enough for one person to fit through at any one time. It would still take a long time to see, though.

I cleared away the vines growing against the fence and pushed back some dry leaves. I always hid this little spot very well, not wanting any other person to come across it. I walked through the opening, just slightly bending my body.

A gush of fresh air immediately hit my face as I stood up to relish the scenery for a brief moment. I kneeled back down to conceal the gap once again, and then turned around.

_Safe._

I smiled as I saw the healthy grass and flowers growing on the ground. There were a few trees here and there, but it was generally clear. It was just like a miniature meadow. There was even a small hill that blocked most of the view of the other side of the clearing.

From where I was standing, I could see the high concrete wall to my left. It wasn't high enough to block out the sun during the span of the day, but still managed to give me privacy. Parallel to that wall, just a few feet away, was a steel fence covered with a variety of plants that had grown over the years. It was connected to the one I just climbed through, forming a right angle at the point it changed direction.

To my far right, the western side, was a low, wooden fence. It was also covered with overgrowth, though only on the side I was standing on. I knew the opposing side was always clean and neat looking, though I never thought about how that was so. It didn't really matter to me, but sometimes I did worry someone else knew of this place.

That side of the fence faced the field next to the school. It was a track field.. though there was only one track lane, so I supposed you can't really call it a track field. It was wider than a regular track lane, though, and was made out of cement.

Late in the day, I'd be able to see the sun set from the top of the hill. It was always beautiful, so I loved sitting there thinking about various things while watching it.

From memory, I knew that across the field, at the northern side, was yet another concrete wall. It was also covered with vines and all sorts of overgrowth. Actually, all the walls and fences around here were like that.

Simply put, it was an area that wasn't affected by humans. It wasn't used for housing, or as a public location.

I don't think I'll ever know how this area stays hidden from the rest of society. It's the only place I can relax and let go of all my worries. It's a nice place to retreat, too, especially if I need some time to myself to think.

As I walked over to the tree atop the hill, I thought of the time I first found this peaceful area.

--

**_Flashback: One and a Half Years Ago_**

I walked across the middle yard, heading towards the fence overlooking the lower yard. I looked up to the sky, noticing it was already getting dark.

_'Oh well. I'll just stay a bit longer, and then head back home..'_

Arriving at the fence, I reached out and grabbed the wires in diamond shapes. I gripped down hard, but they didn't change in shape at all. I honestly had no idea what I was trying to do.

My eyes scanned over the land in front of me, looking at the track field and playground located next to the tennis courts. I walked along the side of the fence, letting my hand linger on the wires. When I came to the end of it, I made a turn and headed down the steps to the yard below.

Halfway down, I stopped. Not knowing what came over me, I climbed over the white colored concrete bench-like obstacle (1) that lined the stairs. I raced up the dirt path, feeling myself drawn towards the top of the hill.

Nearly crashing into the wall, I made a sharp turn and ran along the wooden fence, behind a shroud of bushes. I made an abrupt stop after a short distance.

Turning my head slightly to the left, I saw a plank that looked out of place. I raised my eyebrows.

Stuffing my hands into my pocket to keep them warm, I nudged it with the tip of my foot. It barely moved, so I decided to use my hands.

Rolling up my sleeves and bending down, I pulled it upwards with all my strength. Not expecting it to suddenly loosen, I stumbled back from the force, nearly tripping butt-first into the ground.

I brushed the dirt from the fence off my hands and climbed through the opening I had created, making sure to bring the, now loose, plank back down behind me.

Pure instinct had brought me here; I had felt something pulling me towards this odd place. Following this mysterious force, I turned right, left, and then right again. I came upon a dead end, and looked from side to side in confusion.

Studying the fence in front of me curiously, a sparkling object at the corner caught my eye. I bent down to look for it, but found nothing. I moved leaves and twigs aside, determined to find it. Instead, I found a hole in the wired fence. Out of curiosity, I cleared the area and stepped through, the gap being just big enough for me to fit through by bending down slightly.

Shaking who-knows-what out of my hair, I looked at my surroundings. I found myself in the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

I was surrounded by nothing but green, from grass and trees, to bushes and vines; there was everything.

I walked further into this land of paradise, taking note of all the small details along the way. I trekked up a small hill, arriving at the foot of a large tree. It provided ample shade, though little rays of sunlight still leaked through.

It was perfect. Everything about it was perfect. Right then and there, I decided it would be my own little place. The one place I could be myself, and not worry about people coming to bother me.

It would be my retreat.

--

**_Present_**

I sighed, all of the memories I had here flashing in my head. I stood, with one hand placed on the rough bark of the tree I had come to love, in the small piece of land I had come to appreciate and care for.

I turned my body to face the side that overlooked the school's track. I leaned back against the tree and let myself slide down to the grass below.

I sighed again and took off my glasses, setting them down beside me. Rubbing the exhaustion out of my weary eyes, I yawned.

I hadn't gotten any sleep at all for the past three days, and it was finally taking its toll on me. I grunted in disapproval as my eyelids drooped to a dangerous level, but I was too tired to fight the darkness coming my way.

I mumbled one last thought incoherently before I drifted off into a peaceful, much needed sleep.

--

I was trapped, with no way to escape. My arms and legs were bound to the cold, stone wall by harsh chains.

Screams were heard all around me, echoing off the walls. They were filled with pain, despair, and pleading. I wanted to help this person, leading me to pull and thrash against the chains.

Every time, I was unsuccessful, only earning a stinging pain running up my arms and legs. I looked over to my limbs and saw drops of crimson falling down to the floor, creating small puddles of blood.

My teeth gritted; chest heaving from the previous attempts. My heartbeats were erratic, begging for a short break.

I kept going, tugging violently with my arms. My hands were covered in blood, and I knew my wrists were bruised and swollen.

Ignoring the pain, I called out to this person, but I couldn't hear my own voice. The screams went on, running through my eardrums perfectly. I heard every change in pitch, and every little pause. Yet, I still couldn't bring my voice to break through the deafening calls.

I paused for a moment to catch my breath, though I desperately wished I hadn't. The sounds that followed caused my eyes to widen in terror. My hair was matted with sweat, and my torn shirt was moist. The situation only further drove the sweat leaking out of my pores.

I heard things that sounded like someone was being tortured: whipped, slashed at, and beaten. Every few minutes, I heard what seemed to be a bone cracking, and a limb being torn off. I wince spread through my face each time.

My breathing stopped, in fear of what was to come. I just sat silently, images of what could be happening rushing through my head. The sights were scarring, and horrid. It may not have even been the worst of what was happening.

Suddenly, dead silence took over. I strained my ears to try to detect any sounds, but the silence itself was deafening.

Then, I heard something. It was a clinking, of metal against metal. Then, metal against stone.

Someone was coming.

I didn't dare breathe. The clinking became louder, until it finally stopped. An ear-splitting screech caused me to bit down on my lower lip, drawing blood. The taste of iron filled my mouth.

A stream of light flowed through and I looked up, only to find the most terrifying sight right before me. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped in fear.

A pale body stood before me, standing in bloodstained clothes. It was a man; he was skinny and tall.

His arms and legs were covered with blood. In one hand was a bloodied whip, engraved with shards of what seemed to be sharp glass or metal.

I winced just thinking of being struck with it, the chips driving into my flesh and ripping back out with no mercy.

A murderous intent filled his face, the smirk on it terrifying. The scars covering his entire body didn't help my rising horror.

His bloodshot eyes were a frightening black. In them, I saw a fire of insanity burning, causing me to move back towards the wall in fear. With every step he took towards me, I moved further back.

My body was pressed up against the cold stone, but he was still coming. I looked away from the sickening eyes, keeping my own down, staring at the ground.

He was merely a foot away from me, so I could see his wretched feet. His nails had turned a yellowish-black, parts chipped off here and there.

I shuddered at the sight, tearing my eyes away. It was then that I realized something crucial.

_The whip wasn't by his side anymore._

My eyes dashed up to his face in a panic, only to see the whip coming down on me, fast.

--

My eyes shot open, hands clenching at my chest. I gasped for air, trying to calm my nerves. My eyes dashed side to side, realizing it was only a dream.

_What was that? Why did something like that come to me?.._

Everything replayed in my head, over and over.

_More importantly, what does it mean?_

My forehead was covered in a layer of sweat, slightly matting down my hair. Using my sleeve, I dabbed at my face and straightened my hair. My heart was still pounding, but I felt slightly calmer.

Suddenly remembering school was still in session, I fumbled with my other sleeve to check my watch.

_Fifteen minutes left. Thank God._

I sighed.

_So much for a short rest.._

Leaning my head back against the trunk of the tree, I wondered what the dream could be telling me. Just thinking about something that didn't make sense at all made me even more exhausted.

Not wanting to deal with it at the time, I decided to head back.

I stood and brushed my clothes off, making sure there was no dirt clinging onto any part of my body. Bending back down, I picked up my glasses. I cleaned the lenses before putting them on.

Walking towards the fence, I headed back out to the yard.

The trip back was quiet, as usual, but something was different; out of place.

I was standing a few feet away from the door in the side of the building when I felt a presence behind me.

"Running off again, I see." I could practically hear the snicker in the voice, but it also had a caring tone to it. Obviously, the person had failed to conceal it well.

Knowing for sure who it was, I turned around. With my suspicions confirmed, a silly grin formed on my face.

There, right before me, was the object of my affections.

* * *

(1). Okay, I have NO idea how to describe this. It's sort of like a wall, yet not quite. It's.. a short wall.. O.o.. Yeah, I think I'll just get a picture of something like that looks like it.

**A/N:** I know it's sort of boring and confusing, especially in the beginning. That's just because I'm introducing this all. I was going to cut this chapter in half, right before the dream came in, since long things bother me. But then I realized it would be an insanely boring start if I took out the most exciting (in my opinion) part of the chapter.

Yeah yeah, so many unanswered questions! 'What's with the dream? Who are these two people? WTF IS GOING ON?!' They'll be answered. Later. XD Cliffy. How evil of me. :D Anyone care to guess who the people are?

Take care.


	2. Contentment

**Disclaimer:** I REALLY think us fanfictioners should pitch in and buy Mai HiME off of Sunrise..

* * *

**Contentment**

She smiled back at me, surprising me a bit. I stepped forward, my hands stuffed in my jean pockets. When I was about a foot away from her, I stopped.

"Definitely running off," I said with a grin, replying to her statement just moments before.

I leaned forward, bending down slightly in the process because of the difference in height. Staring into her eyes, I searched for any signs of hesitation. I felt her breath against my neck.

_Too close._

Unable to resist the temptation, I reached out and gently brought her into my arms. I wrapped them around her waist and leaned into her.

Almost immediately, I felt her fidgeting. Afraid I had upset her from the close contact, I loosened my hold. It was still fairly tight, but loose enough to break away easily.

She caught me by surprise, bringing her arms up and around my neck. Settling her head on my shoulder, she relaxed.

I tightened my grip once again and buried my face into her neck. Taking deep breaths, I relished her scent.

A smile unconsciously formed on my lips, knowing that the person I was holding had a smile plastered on her face as well.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Yet, it wasn't enough for me. I growled when the bell rang shrilly, aggravated by the interruption.

I reluctantly let go, only to find an evil smirk on her face.

"Feisty today, hmm?"

I growled again, "Only when I'm with you." My voice was husky, but soft.

Our eyes locked.

I reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, my hands softly grazing against her forehead. I blushed a bit, and her smirk widened.

"Better get to class," she said, breaking me out of my blatant stare.

"Oh.. Right." I cursed the bell once again for breaking one of our rare moments together.

Reaching into my pocket, I fumbled for my keys. I had secretly gotten a copy of the one for this side door when a teacher had misplaced his set. I happened to find it and realized that it would come in handy. Being the person I am, I made a copy of the key I wanted and then turned them in to the school. I supposed doing that made up for taking them. Well.. maybe not, but I blame the teacher for losing them in the first place.

Taking them out while walking towards the side door, I beckoned her to follow me. I unlocked it, holding it open to her. She walked past me, hands brushing slightly. My blush deepened, just slightly, though she didn't notice. I was grateful for that.

Letting the door shut on its own, I headed up the stairs with her next to me. It wasn't silent, because of the other students in the hall, but the atmosphere around the two of us was completely comfortable.

I hadn't realized it quite yet, but we were standing outside her next class.

"You should get going, too," she said to me with a worried expression. I had no trouble hearing her since we were the only two people still in the hallway now.

"Yeah," I said bluntly, lost in my thoughts, until something snapped me out of it.

Our hands were touching, and I felt her grasp mine lightly. She was closer than she was a moment ago, causing my heartbeat to quicken.

She leaned forward, on the tip of her toes, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I felt my entire body temperature rise.

She quickly retracted herself, giving me a small smile and squeeze to my hand before it slipped away. I stood there, bewildered, until I came to my senses and realized what had just happened. A soft smile replaced the shock.

I ran to my locker, not wanting to be late. After all, I didn't want to ruin this great day with a tardy. Getting my stuff, I walked quickly to my class, humming along the way.

Just as I walked in, the tardy bell rang.

"Took your time in getting here, I see."

Realizing my teacher was talking to me, I looked up and saw the eyes of all of my classmates on me.

I felt my heart flutter as I thought of the previous events, and I couldn't help but to be happy about it.

Maybe just a little _too_ happy.

"Definitely." I grinned, the giddiness from the kiss I received earlier still not gone. I headed to my seat, which was at the front of the room.

On the way there, I received a couple of questioning looks from my friends. I simply smirked at them, leaving them wondering.

I took my seat and settled down. Soon after, I lost my concentration on the lecture. A single person invaded my mind all the while.

I unconsciously lifted my hand and let it linger on my cheek, where her lips had been. A gentle smile spread across my face and I let my hand drop gently back down into my lap.

The end of the day seemed to come in a flash. I hadn't even realized the two bells between the last periods left of the day had rung.

Luckily, I hadn't had to switch classes since my school ran on core schedules. I had four teachers: two for the four academic classes, plus another two for physical education and my elective.

I had first period orchestra with Kouta Endo. He was plump, and had begun growing a beard over the last summer break. It seemed that he shaved often, though, since it was nearly always stubble. His hair was of a medium length, and his eyes were a rich amber color. As for his personality, he was kind, but could get blood curdling angry when provoked.

Shinko Takana taught my second period gym class, though he seems to be completely unfit for the job. He was large, to say the least, and had a mustache. To state it bluntly, he was a complete pedophile. He'd stare at girls with a goofy grin plastered on his face. To make it worse, he'd come over to a group of girls and 'help' them when they're doing something wrong while playing sports and the like.

Third and fourth period were spent with Katherine Fujii, who taught English and history. She was abnormally tall, with golden hair and pale blue eyes. She was half Asian, half European, which explains her name and natural features. She was a very comforting teacher.

Fifth period was lunch. Glenn Fong taught sixth and seventh period, which were mathematics and science: the worst time of the day, in my opinion. He was a great person, but the subjects itself just weren't my thing.

More important thoughts invaded my mind, and I wondered if I could catch _her_ before she left to head home.

I rushed to my locker, stuffing all my books in there. Rushing down the stairs, I was glad to see her still at hers. I walked over, making sure she didn't take notice of me.

I bent down and gave her a quick hug, wrapping my arms around her neck. I rose quickly.

She looked back with an annoyed expression, causing my eyebrow to rise. It quickly faded when she caught sight of me, a smile replacing it.

"Hey," she said and then focused her attention back onto her locker.

"Hey," I said back in a low voice.

I leaned back against the wall beside it, waiting for her. She rose, slinging her backpack over shoulder.

"See you tomorrow," she said in an unsure tone, the statement nearly becoming a question.

"Yeah," I reassured her, a smile gracing my lips. She leaned forward and gave me a quick hug, making my smile widen.

I watched her skip away towards the group of friends she usually went home with. Right before she was out of sight, she waved. I raised my hand as well, bidding her goodbye.

_So close.. yet so far._

* * *

**A/N: **Bleh, I knew I promised last chapter that I'd reveal who the characters were, but I honestly expected more responses telling me what everyone thought. The readers' opinions DO matter to me, and I'd like to know that I'm not talking to only four or five people in these notes.  
But I promise that I'll tell you all next chapter.. Not gonna change my mind on that.

I was staring at the first chapter of this story, and realized that it looks so blank for some reason.. -twitch-


End file.
